A Mother's Reaction
by MovieVillain
Summary: After being reunited with Rika, how does Rumiko take it of seeing Renamon at the park?


It's been a while since Rumiko has reunited with Rika in the park. Not only that, she also gets the chance to see Renamon for the first time. After seeing how Rika is with Renamon, Rumiko has decided to start her first conversation with the latter.

"Um, Rika, introduce her to me," she said, pointing out to Renamon.

"Okay, this is Renamon," was her reply, finally introducing to the fox-like Digimon. "Renamon, this is my mother."

"Nice to finally meet you, Renamon," the woman extends her hand for Renamon to grab and shake hands together.

"Nice to finally meet you, too, Mrs. Nonaka," the vixen-like Digimon replied back.

"So, you don't have a problem with her?" Rika is taken by surprise of her mother's reaction. She thought back on before she left for the Digital World, she told her grandmother not to tell her about Renamon. All because she thinks she wouldn't understand. Back to reality, her thinking is wrong after all.

"No, I don't," Rumiko replied in a calmly manner. "In fact, seeing you with her really gives me proof that she's a friendly Digimon."

"But, Mom, how did you find out?"

"By getting your grandmother to tell me about it, that's how."

"She is very persuasive," Seiko said, putting her head in shame on how she failed on keeping this secret from her own daughter.

"Now, if you don't mind, Rika, can I have a talk with Renamon? Just the two of us, please," Rumiko asked.

As she thinks about it for a few seconds, she finally decide the positive answer. After all, this is the first time her mother gets the chance to see her Digimon partner.

"Okay, Mom. Renamon, accompany her."

Renamon nodded in agreement and follows to where Rumiko would take her to have their first conversation. It is in the side of the park where everyone is getting reunited with their children, and meeting with their Digimon partners.

"Well, it looks like everyone is getting reunited with their kids after their journey, huh?" the fashion model asked as she watches on what is going on.

"Yes, it looks like it. Um, Mrs. Nonaka..."

"Please, call me by my first name, Rumiko," the human mother cuts off her sentence. "After all, I feel old whenever someone calls me Mrs. Nonaka."

"Okay, Rumiko," Renamon finally corrects on what to call her. "What do you want to talk about?"

As the mother looks on how everyone is reunited with their families, the main focus for her is her own daughter.

"It's Rika I wanted to talk about. Do you see how she just changed? As in going from antisocial to social?"

"Yes, I noticed," Renamon replied.

"Well, she is one troubled kid. She rarely respects me and my mother and we never punish her for her acts," Rumiko explained more. "You know, both of us wanted to punish her, but it's never going to solve anything. It won't change her attitude this way."

"I see," the vixen said in understanding.

"Anyway, thank you, Renamon."

"For what?"

"For protecting my daughter in her journey to the Digital World," was the mother's reply then she changes the next thing on the subject. "By the way, you look great."

"You think?" Renamon blinked.

"Yes," was the reply.

Just then, Rika and her grandmother walked to where the two are having the conversation.

"I'm glad you took well of seeing her, Mom, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Renamon. I thought you..."

"Wouldn't understand if I find out?" her mother finishes the last sentence with a smile on her face. She knows fully well this is the excuse she keeps on throwing at her and Seiko. "Well, after your grandmother told me about her, I already thought of a good reaction when I see her. Judging by her appearance and personality, that's enough proof for me to see the fact that she's a friendly Digimon after all."

"Well, that's a good reaction coming out of you, dear," Seiko said in a happy tone.

"Anyway, welcome to the family, Renamon," Rumiko said, having found acceptance in the Digimon herself.

As for this event, Rika is just glad her mother took well in seeing Renamon around. It's really a good revelation for her after all and they got their first conversation already started.


End file.
